The invention relates to an integrated circuit arrangement particularly for amplifiers, the semiconductor body of which is embedded in an insulating material, together with flat supply lines not running on the semiconductor body.
With integrated amplifiers, the semiconductor body of which is embedded in an insulating material, the dielectric constant of which is greater than the dielectric constant of air, there is a danger that the amplifier will oscillate. Above all, this danger arises, if flat supply lines are present.